Life is different now
by BlackFeather101
Summary: Starts after the last episode of sonic x. Shadow is somehow in another planet. The inhabbitants arent strange but will Shadow learn to live with these people? Sucky summary. No longer accepting OCs. Rated T for language in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my first story that doesnt involve Transformers so please be gentle on me. Ive watched some Sonic x episodes. Well most of them. But i want to write about what happened to Shadow in the last episode. Please be gentle on me! Im a transformers fan but my sister wanted me to write this. If ya want please send in your OC. Review or PM and tell me how they are, what they are, personality, ect.**

**Gerenal POV **Shadow woke up. "What happened? Oh yeah, i remember now." He said to himself. He looked at himself to see he was in his normal form. "Hey, what are you doing on my yard?!" Shadow turned to see a blue colored hedgehog looking at him angerly. It looked like Sonic only it was a girl and had a white muzzle. She had a dirty bluish colored short with a white shirt and blue vest. Her shoes were dark blue converse. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said. Shadow looked away. The other hedgehog rolled her eyes. "My name is Sky the hedgehog. Whats yours?" She asked. "Shadow the hedgehog." Some of Sky's quills covered one of her eyes while other quills were down.

Sky looked intensly at the black one. "Why are you staring at me?" Shadow asked in an annoyed voice. "Im just looking at you! Sesh, calm down." Sky answered. Sky looked into Shadow's ruby red eyes. They were creepy but looked so mysterious. She liked it. Shadow slowly got up only to come back down because of the pain he felt in his body. He growled. "Whats wrong with me?" He asked. "My litte sister knows more about that medical stuff than i do. Come on, ill help you." Sky said. Shadow carefully stood up as Sky was waiting to be his support.

Appearantly Sky's was really a small portation of the woods. An akward silence settled between the two. "So whats your sisters name?" Shadow asked surprising himself that he broke the silence. "Her name is Sparkle. Youll like her. She's nice and caring but she can get rough and stern when needed. She is 10 years old which is 6 years younger than me." Sky answered. Shadow nodded. "How can she be so young but know so much?" Shadow asked. "We're a small colony here on this new planet. Its not like other planets. They came here to study this planet but we ended up staying. My sister was born here but i wasnt. Our mom died while giving birth to her. Our dad stayed alive until Sparkle was 3. He died of depression. The colony helped raise us but at the age of 10 i was confused with the world. I didnt understand why God took away my parents. If it wasnt for my little sis i would have lost my sanity. Our mother was a nurse. When we were alone Sparkle would read her health books and she quickly become smart on the subject. Soon she began getting more information and became the colony's first young doctor." Sky answered. Shadow nodded once more.

Again the two were covered an akward silence. It was night time and the stars twinkled brightly. The dark hedgehog looked at Sky. Her eyes were a beautiful green. "We're here!" Sky said. "Sparkle!" She yelled. "Coming!" A higher pitched voice said. The door opened revealing a purple hedgehog that looked like Sky but had her quills put neatly into a hair do and a white dress. "Sparkle this is Shadow and he's hurt. Think you can check him out?" Sky said. Sparkle nodded. "Put him on the sofa." The two walked to the leather sofa. Sparkle went into the bathroom to get her stuff.

"Its just some bruises and some cutts on your hips but youll be okay in about a week or so." Sparkle said afterward. "Do ya have a place to stay Shadow?" Sky asked. Shadow shook his head. "Are you angery?" Sparkle asked. "No." He answered angerly. "You can sleep on the sofa if you want." Sky said. Sparkle gathered her stuff. "We wouldnt mind a house guest. And then tomorrow we can introduce you to the others" Sparkle said happily. "Oh joy." Shadow said saractisicly. But he stayed either way. Sky broght out a blanket and a pillow. "Sweet dreams sunshine." She said as she and Sparkle left. Shadow grunted. He was going to hate this.

**Okay so is it good? Bad? R&R please. Sparkle is my little sister's OC okay? Anyways here are the stuff you need if you want put your oc in here. Only 18 ocs okay.**

**Name:**

**species:**

**How he or she looks like:**

**age:**

**Speciality:**

**Friend or foe with Sky and Sparkle (i wont hate you if you say foe):**

**life story:**

**and thats it. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I thought this story was gonna be hated but its got readers! Yay! Thank you who gave your ocs to use in the story. I accept all oc. The ocs here now are : Iris, Storm, Kiki, Alicia, Sabina, Andrew, Marx, Zinc, and Tyler/Odium. Please send in more ocs if you have some. My friend chewed me out about Sky's quills. (My friends help me write by giving me ideas.) So now Sky has her quills cut in a form a peak and has a bang on her left eye. **

**I dont own Shadow (who i call Fluffy. He looks fluffy...) or the ocs i am using with permission. **

**General POV **Shadow woke up to hear the sudden clash of metal. He sat up and looked around. 'Great, im still here.' Shadow thought. He stood up clutching his sides because of the pain. Did Sparkle check him right? Did he have broken ribs or something? Shadow looked to the open door of the house. The warmth of the sun was touching almost everything in the house. Shadow closed his eyes. Could he ever get back? Suddenly he heard singing coming from outside.

Shadow painfully walked outside quite curious to see who was singing. It was a male voice so it couldnt be Sky. As he walked outside he heard the words more clearer.

_Monday night I feel so low  
Count the hours they go so slow  
I know the sound of your voice  
Can save my soul  
City lights, streets of gold  
Look out my window to the world below  
Moves so fast and it feels so cold  
And I`m all alone_

_Don`t let me die  
I`m losing my mind  
Baby just give me a sign_

_And now that you`re gone  
I just wanna be with you  
And I can`t go on  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you_

_I can`t sleep and I`m up all night  
Through these tears I try to smile  
I know the touch of your hand  
Can save my life_

_Don`t let me down  
Come to me now  
I got to be with you some how_

_And now that you`re gone  
Who am I with-out you now  
I can`t go on  
I just wanna be with you_

Shadow stopped in his tracks as he saw the boy singing. He was black with blue streaks through his quills. Three quills acted as a bang covering one eye and had white chest hair. And were those wings? Shadow leaned on the door for support as he wiped his eyes. No he wasnt seeing things. The boy had wings. "Oh hi sunshine! Finally decided to wake?" Sky said. Shadow looked around but didnt see her anywhere. Not until she jumped down from a tree. "This is Storm. Storm meet Shadow. But you can call him Sunshine because he acts the complete opposite." Sky said. "Nice to meet you Shadow." Storm said as he extended a hand to him. Shadow grunted. It was too early for this. But he shook his hand anyway. "Come on you two. Its almost time for breakfeast." Sky said.

Using Sky for support , Shadow made it back into the house with Storm. Shadow was about to sit down on the couch when Sky moved him away from it. "Hey!" He said in a annoyed voice. "Hi to you too. On Saturdays we eat outside with our friends, Sunshine. There's this little piece of land where it's perfect for pinics. So come on!" Sky said. "Not yet Sky." Sparkle said as she came out of the kitchen. "He still needs to heal. But he can go with us." She said. Storm stood off the side looking at the ground. "Storm would you like a cookie?" Sparkle asked. Storm smiled. "Anything for the little lady." Sparkle laughed and went to get him one. Sky smiled. 'He used to love Sparkle's cookies...' Sky thought. She felt tears swell in her eyes. 'Oh why did he have to leave us like that?!' she thought.

"You can let go now." Shadow said.

Thankfully Shadow dragged her out of her thoughts of _him_. "Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Sky said as she let go of the dark hedgehog. "Hey Sky can i come in? Oh wait too late." Sky turned back to see her best friend, Zinc the cat. Zinc was a purple cat with red eyes and a white muzzle. "I decided to keep my hair down. It was such a big problem. It was like 'Dude im not letting you tie me in a ponytail.'" Zinc said. "Oh and Andrew is outside. I think he's waiting for you to let him in." Zinc said as she snatched a cookie. Sky gave her a glare causing Zinc to cower down. "Hey Andrew! You can come in ya know!" Sky yelled outside. A black mongoose with white bangs stepped through the door. Andrew took off his hat that said, "Laugh now, Die later" on a metal plate. He had a blue long sleeve shirt with a black vest and brown pants with black stripes. "Ya know you dont have to do that at my house right?" Sky said. Andrew shrugged. "Oh Sunshine this is Andrew. He's a gentleman but i wouldnt try to fight him," Sky rubbed her left arm. "I got a broken arm just by play fighting with him." _  
_

Shadow nodded. So maybe this place wasnt so bad. Maybe.

Sky looked at Andrew. "so Andrew, what's the occasion for puting on your favorite pants?" Sky asked. "Dont know. Just thought that today was gonna be a good day for someone." Andrew answered. He felt someone dig in his pockets. He looked down to see Sparkle playing with his silver pocket watch. "Ya know Sparkle acts way younger than she is. But in a good way. She looks so helpless." Andrew said as he bent down to ruffle Sparkle's hair. "Hey Sparkle! Come on lets get everything ready at the site." Zinc said. Sparkle nodded as she put Andrew's watch back. The two girls went outside holding cups and plates. Once they were out Sky said, "Sparkle just needs a mother figure in order to grow up from that,Andrew. But she'll be okay. Come on Sunshine, im gonna have to rub you down with a wet towel." "Im not Sunshine." Shadow said. "Whatever Sunshine..." Sky said before a white and orange hedgehog with blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt knocked her down. "Isis... Can you get off of me?" Sky asked. "Oh yeah, sure. But you know its..." Isis said as Storm,Andrew and Sky finished for her. "we know. Its Day-to-knock-down-Your-friends day in your calendener." They all said. "Yeah." Isis said as she played around with her ponytail.

"Hey ya not starting anything without me right?" A brown wolf said. Shadow looked closly at her. "Hey whats up with him?" The wolf said using her thumb to point at Shadow. "Dont mind Sunshine. He's just grumpy." Sky said. "Hi, im Alicia the angelwolf!" Alicia had a red spaghetti top with a black sleeveless jacket and her knee high boots. "You guys arent leaving us out right?" They all turned around to see a grey fox and a white mouse standing in the door way. The fox had white hair with a black bang and a white muzzle. She also had a black chest length jacket with a hot pink shirt, grey skinny jeans and converses. The white mouse has her blond hair tied in a single braid and a bang covering her right eye, a small dress that was black on one and blue on the other, blue tights and black boots. "Who's the new guy?" The fox asked. "The name is Shadow." Shadow answered. "Im Sabina." "And im Kiki!" Shadow nodded. "So everyone is here. Yall head out to the site while i help Sunshine rub himself down." Sky said. They all nodded as they headed outside.

Sky showed Shadow to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. "Why cant i just take a shower?" Shadow asked. "You can barely stand up. Now stop whining Sunshine." Sky answered as she wet the towel. "Plus, Sparkle said last night that you need someone to help you so you dont open your cuts." She concluded. Shadow grunted. Sky squished the towel before she had Shadow stand up. "I cant stand up remember?" He said. Sky rolled her eyes. "I mean lean on the wall or something." Sky said. Shadow hestiated before doing so. Sky started from his legs. She blushed as she traveled up. Shadow laughed. "Hey whats so funny?!" Sky said. "The way youre blushing when you reached..." Shadow said before he was Sky cutted him off. "Um.. How 'bout you do that part?" After a while Shadow was clean and Sky was ready to led him away. an akward silence hung over the two as they walked away.

By the time they reached the site the other's had almost finished eating. "You two are finally here! We've been waiting for 300 years!" Sparkle said. "Yeah. What were you two doing in there?" Sabina asked. "Aw leave them alone 'Ina. Let them be free to love each other!" Zinc said. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Sky said as she ran away from Shadow. Said hedgehog fell on the ground hard. Very hard. "That's gonna leave a mark." Andrew said. Shadow glared daggers at Sky.

After a while the gang sat there in quietly listening to the birds chirping. Or what sounded to be birds. "These birds.. Their songs are quieter than from the ones i heard on different planets." Shadow said."theyre not exactly birds. Or really we dont know. Like i said before not all of us are native here. We colonized this part of the planet the year when Sparkle was born. Andrew, Isis, Sabina, Alicia, Zinc and I are explorers. Kiki and Storm are the sciencists. We came to this planet in order to start a new life." Sky said. 'And try to forget a sibling.' Sky thought. Shadow nodded. "We started off pretty good here. Some of the residents found love here too." Sparkle said as Sky's ears drooped. Shadow narrowed his eyes at this. What happened to Sky's love? But then again it couldve meant for something else. He'll figure that out from her later.

The rest of the day went smoothly as the gang chatted away from what they planned to do tomorrow to how to keep their houses safe to Shadow. "Ya think ya can be an explorer like us Shadow?" Isis asked. "I can do anything." Shadow said grumpily. "Well if you can, then go through the training. Then take the test. That is if youre not chicken." Sky said as she sit/leaned on a tree. "I am not a chicken." Shadow answered angrily. "Even if you did, you cant beat me. Im the head ya know. And i aint the head for nothing. And your wounds wont be healed in time." Sky said. "Ill still be able to beat you." Shadow said. "Little competitive arent we? Fine. Flutterwing can decide that in 2 weeks. Be ready to lose Sunshine." Sky said as the two hedgehogs glared at each other. "Um since youre gonna be competing and stuff i dont think Shadow should stay at your place." Sabina said. "He can stay at my place." Andrew said. "Sounds good to me." Shadow said but never took his gaze off of Sky. "Cool. Come on Shadow." Andrew said. No need for a fight now.

After Andrew and Shadow left the gang started to leave too. The only ones left were Sky, Sparkle, Zinc and Kiki. "So who do you think is gonna win?" Kiki asked. "Sky duh!" Sparkle said as Sky puffed out her chest proudfully. "Yeah but Shadow looks like he can beat her." Kiki said. "Sunshine couldnt beat me even if i was sick." Sky said. 'I hope so.' Sky mentally thought.

**So you likey? Sorry if i got the personality wrong. Please tell me if i did. Thanks! R&R! **

**Waffle Queen out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So to my horror my tablet crashed and i finished writing this when it did... So now i had to write all over again... Awww! And i saw the new Transformers Prime beast hunters episode! Im so excited! Anyways... You may see that i use a lot of lyrics. So be prepared for that later in the story or something. Um i guess thats all i have to say for now...**

**I dont own Shadow the hedgehog or the ocs im using. Not mine...**

**General POV at Andrew's house a day after **Andrew sat on a chair checking over his saxophone. Everything seemed fine... Now time to wake up a certain hedgehog. The mongoose made a long loud note. After it had died down the black hedgehog still didnt wake up. Or at least Andrewthought. Suddenly Shadow shot up and tackled Andrew. "Whoa calm down." The mongoose said. Shadow grunted as he got off Andrew. Andrew sat up and looked at Shadow. Finally Shadow had enough of the staring and surprisingly started the conversation by asking, "Does Sky have any as a boyfriend?"

"Oh why so curious about Sky? You like her?" Andrew asked. "No! Im just asking because when her sister said something about people finding love her ears perked down." Shadow said as he turned away. But he had a tiny hint of a blush on his muzzle.

"Hum... Okay whatever you say Shadow. But yeah Sky did have one." Andrew said as he stood up. "What do you mean _did?_ " Shadow asked. Andrew sighed. He had to find out sooner or later. "Well you better sit down because this might take a while."

**Flashback in Sky's POV... **I walked merryly to the town's mini hall. Hopefully Flutterwing accepted me. Oh i hope i get to be an explorer! As i walked along i stopped by the bakery who was run by my best friend Zinc. She's 11 and im 15 and yet we get along so well! I smiled as i saw her munching on a cookie. "Hi Sky!" She said as she finished shallowing. "So you going to Flutterwing?" she asked. I nodded. "Well ill be seeing you. Dont eat all the cookies Zinc." I said. "No promises!"

when i got to Flutterwing's office i saw a yellow hedgehog with black streaks going through his quills. He was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. I walked passed him and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Flutterwing called out. I opened the door and saw a pink hedgehog with her hair tied in a bun. Her pink dress had no sign of a wrinkle. Her desk was littered with paper work. This was Flutterwing alright.

"Hi im Sky. Remember the girl who applyed to the explorers?" I said. Flutterwing nodded. "Yes. Now youre health is good. Your ablity is also very good but are you sure youre ready? I mean youre so young. Its a dangerous job for everyone. And youre one of the young ones to apply here in this type of work. Why not try being a scienist first?" Flutterwing said. "Ma'am, ive been training for years! Im not a scienist! Im an athlete not a thinker. Please Ms. Flutterwing! I need to be an explorer." I begged.

Flutterwing looked like if she was deep in thought. "Only if you are paired up with my nephew." She said. She dismissed me. I walked outside with my mouth open. "If i were you i would close my mouth before an insect got in it. On this planet who knows what they can cause!" I turned around to see that hedgehog again. "And who might you be?" I asked. "The name is Hunter. Hunter Hedgehog. Im Flutterwing's nephew." He said as he puffed out his chest. So he was the guy im suppost to be with? Im dead meat."Come on. There's a mission im going on and since youre with me i have to take you with me." Hunter said. He grabbed my hand and we sped off to the forest.

When we stopped he looked around. I barely met the guy and he was already getting annoying. He walked around the trees near us as i sat on the ground. I fixed my vest and put my head in my hands. This was so not happening right? Maybe im still at home in my bed. I looked up to that Hunter wasnt here anymore. I looked around. That isnt good. I stood up and walked around. Still no sign of him. I started to panic. This was my first here and i didnt really study the map i was given. Im really regerting that. I whistled for Hunter and no answer came. Suddenly i heard rustling in the bushes. It must be Hunter. A bore like creature came out of there and started to ran at me. Oh god! I ran with every once of energy i had. I looked back to see it couldnt keep up but a log or something mustve been in front of me because i tripped and fell over a log. I couldnt move my leg. I heard the bore coming. I spotted a hole and crawled in as fast as i could go.

Time passed so slowly but i heard rustling. Oh no the bore is still there. But instead of a bore's head appearing, Hunter appeared. I sighed. Thank god.

**End of Flashback back to General POV **"That i learned from Sparkle." Andrew looked at Shadow who still didnt know the answer to his question. Andrew sighed. "After that it was like puppy love. Sky was after Hunter. He didnt know it though. It wasnt until one day Sky went all romantical and ask if he would ever like a person like her. He said no. The girl broke down in tears but Hunter crouched down to her eye level. He looked into her eyes and told her that he wouldnt like her. He would love her. The two became what we called the couple. Hunter wouldnt leave Sky without saying goodbye. When Sky was 16 she made it to the explorers as a rookie and Hunter as 2nd in command. On their first mission together as this, a pack of wolf like things attacked. Hunter being the guy he was protected everyone and they ran but Sky stayed. Soon Hunter noticed this and tried to convice her that he'll be okay. But the one of the creatures swiped his claws at Hunter's chest. It was a massive slash and Sky held it off until one of the explorers came back with Alex, a fox who is an expert at guns. Alex shot the thing but Sky had a large cut running on the side of her torso which left a big scar and Hunter's wound was deep."

Andrew stopped for second. He bit his lip. Should he continue? "Did... Did Hunter die?" Shadow asked. "He was taken to the best doctor here but he only lived only 3 more hours since the wound was very deep and had cut lots of veins. Sky took his death the hardest. She stopped going anywhere and locked herself in her room. You see Hunter loved Sparkle's cookies so when she made them we would hear glass breaking in Sky's room. And it took a long time for to get out. With the help from new neighbors she pulledout of her depression." Andrew said. Shadow nodded. It was a little heartbreaking to hear that. "Can i get these cuts healed?" Shadow asked. "Yeah. I know a girl. Her name is Icee."

Andrew left Shadow in Icee's house. Icee was a icy blue hedgehog with quills that reminded him of the letter J, a dark blue mini dress with a white stripe going down through the middle, dark blue boots, gold rings on her wrists, silver angel necklace and a dark blue headband. "Andrew told me you can heal my cuts. " Shadow said. "Okay. But say the magic word!" Icee said. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Fine. Please heal my cuts." He said grumpily. "Icee who's that?" A girl called out. She was a white with green streaks, her quills reminded him of the letter S, three C shaped bangs, lignt blue spaghetti strapped shirt with a purple peace sign and had the leters P,L,H, grey jeans, one of her rings were blue and another was gold, light blue headband and dark blue tennis shoes. "Im Shadow the hedgehog." He said.

"Im Shayden Leanne Hedgehog but you can call me Shayden." she extended a hand towards him. Shadow hesitated before shaking it. Icee then started to heal his cuts until they werent visible. "There you go!" she said when she finished. "Sunshine! So youre cheating now?" Sky said as she passed Icee's house. "You never said i couldnt heal my wounds." Shadow said. Sky smile a heart warming smile. "But you do know that youre still going to lose right?" Sky said. She had a rose in her hand but she put it behind her back. "I gotta go!" Sky said as she sped off.

First ,she thought, ill go to Team Diamound's place. Sky stopped as she reached there. It wasnt a classy house but it was homey. "Hey Bella, its me! Sky!" The door opened and a dark green hedgehog with long quills, a bang over her left eye, navy jeans, black Tshirt with a blue hoddie, and dark brown boots appeared. "Hi Sky." She said. Sky smiled as she reached for something in her pocket. Sky pulled out a cookie in a sandwich bag. A dark blue hedgehog with a white shirt and maroon hoodie, grey jeans, and black converses. "Hi Max!" Sky said. Max smiled but walked away. A light purple fox with dark purple hair, blue tshirt that had one long sleeve, blue jeans, and black and hot pink converse stepped in the room. "Hi Alex!" Sky said. "Hi Sky!" Alex said. "Well i gotta go. Here's the cookie Sparkle wanted me to give you guys." Sky said as she left it on the table and ran to the meadow.

Sky sighed as she reached the tombstone. "Hi Hunter. So how you been?" She said. It did sound silly that she was talking to a grave but it made her feel good afterward. "Pretty good veiw here." She said as she looked around. She picked their favorite place in the meadow to bury him in. "So i met this guy named Shadow. I know what youre thinking but no im not in love with him. Plus i just met the guy. But then again i didnt know that well when i fell in love with you." Sky felt tear sting at her eyes. "Okay so i hope youre happy whereever you are. I bet youre watching me now sighing at how im acting when i talk about your death. But ill be okay." Sky put the rose down as she got out a cloud shaped locket. "Ill always have you with me." She said as she walked away.

As she walked back to town she saw a green hedgehog who was named Mike. "Hi Mike!" Sky said. "Hey! Did you hear that Tyler is back in town?" Mike said.

"I dont like that cat." Sky said.

"who does? I hope Marx can stay here a little longer in town though" Mike said. Marx was a cat that had White fur, black patch over left side of his face, Pale blue eyes, his Left arm is cybernetic from the elbow down ,Large scar spanning chest. Tyler was a cat that had mud brown fur, tail forks into two near the base, sage green eyes, missing half of his right ring finger And Marx's brother. Sky shivered. It was dusk and it did get cold. She also had to get home just to check up on Sparkle. The fear of Tyler getting Sparkle gave Sky an energy that made her faster than usual.

When she reached the house it was very cold outside. "Sky there you are!" Sparkle called out. Sky went to the door and Sparkle hugged her. "Thank god something bad didnt happen. I heard Tyler was in town and i got worried." Sparkle said as she sobbed on Sky's chest. "Im okay. Now come on. Did you eat yet?" Sky said. Sparkle shook her head. "You know you have to eat." The blue hedgehog said.

after a meal of soup the hedgehogs sat in Sparkle's room. "Sky. Do you ever miss Hunter?" Sparkle asked. "Sparkle i miss every second of my life. But when its your time its your time. Now lets get some sleep." Sky said as she tucked her sister in bed. "Goodnight Sky." She said. "Goodnight sis." Sky answered as she left.

**So did you guys like this? Tell me if i got anyone's personality wrong! R&R! Te amo chicos!**

**Waffle queen out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers! So im back from going to help my brother with convicing my parents to let him join the military. I hope he does become a medic! Anyways... no rants for this story so thats very good! Thanks to all of yal who submitted their OCs! Youre saving my brain all the trouble of creating some! You deserve a cookie! **

**I dont own Shadow or the OCs! I only own like 3 ocs... **

**General POV A week later... **"Sky! You have to focus on spot youre going to land not how stylish youre going to look!" Isis yelled. "Cant i do both?" Sky said as she smirked. It was kinda fun to annoy her friends. "No Sky! Just please do it RIGHT!" Isis yelled. Sky faked sighed. "Okay but itll ruin my sense of fun." Sky said. Isis was helping Sky for the compition with Shadow. The two were separted and for the most part Sky was okay with her training. Though she needed brushing off the rust on some of her moves. Right now she fell off a branch and Isis was yelling at her for doing the foot work wrong. Again.

Alicia watched from a safe distance as she knew it wasnt good to get in the middle of a fight here in this planet.

**In Sabina's part of the forest... **Shadow looked at Sabina's foot work. She made it look so easy as she jumped from tree to tree, dashing through bushes as she ran while a tiger like creature chased her. When she reached a specific spot the thing stopped chasing her. "Okay this is Tigerlily. He was trained to chase explorers. The explorer who is training must reach a certain spot which is that spot over there. But keep in mind that not only do you have to reach over there but you need to take this chao and deposit him over there. Tigerlily will do everything he can do to stop you. Begin when youre ready." Sabina explained. She place a chao (AN: I dont if there are types of chaos. im a transformers fan and i dont know much about Sonic) in the other side of the training area.

Shadow looked at the course. It was covered in trees and bushes so it seemed like he was already an explorer. That he already beat Sky. That Sky was be impressed and saw him differently. Shadow slapped himself. Why Sky? He couldnt care about that hedgehog. Yeah she was hurt by the loss of her boyfriend but thats life. And he wouldnt mind at all to kick that hedgehog's ass. "You okay?" Sabina asked from behind him. "Yes." He answered angerly.

Shadow ran forward at his full speed. Get this over with right? Suddenly Tigerlily jumped out of nowhere and roared. Up close he had brownish fur coat and sharp claws. Shadow grunted. So close to finish this thing. Tiger closed up to Shadow as Sabina stood shaking her head. Shadow jumped over him and grabbed the chao. He squealed in the hedgehog's hold. Shadow grunted as the chao wiggled. What was this training for? Running away from the natives? Shadow saw the nearest tree a little far from them. Quickly he jumped over Tiger again and made it. The trees had a few thorns for some reason. Maybe Kiki and Storm made them grow thorns. Or maybe thats how they are.

As he dashed from tree to tree Shadow seemed so confidinte to the point where he stepped wrong and fell. He didnt worry for himself but for the chao. He grabbed the branch before he fell to be greeted by Tigerlily. He pulled himself up the tree and noticed that there were no longer trees. Only bushes. Shadow jumped and ran as fast as he could. He was being scratched by the bushes' thorns. When it seemed he was about to make it he saw Sky standing where Sabina used to be. and that's when Tigerlily bit him on his foot.

The chao fell into the expecting arms of the blue hedgehog. "Hey Sunshine be careful with this little guy." Sky said as she craddled the chao. He giggled while Shadow felt pain in his foot. Oh how he wanted to punch that hedgehog. He contained himself with just imagining it. "What are you doing here?!" He asked angerly. "Whoa Sunshine dont get your quills tangled up. Sabina needed to step out and i happened to be near here and she asked me to watch you. Speaking of your quills." She put the chao down and walked towards him. She reached for her pocket and got out a tissue. She wiped some dirt off his quills. "I can do this myself you know!" He yelled. She ingored him and wiped the dirt off of his face. Shadow grabbed Sky's arms as she did. Shadow glared at her while Sky looked at him tenderly.

"I can take care of myself." He said as turned away and left. Sky put her hands on her hips. "Youre so grumpy. I wish Hunter was here instead of you." She muttered. But she couldnt deny the feelings she got when she was with him. But it was how she felt with Hunter. No it was like a He'll-comfort-me type of feeling. But so far he didnt comfort her at all.

**Three days later... **Sky watched as Marx fixed a machine that kids needed for school. Appearantly the school loved itwhen Marx came into town. "So Marx you leaving soon 'cuz of your brother?" Sky asked. "Dunno. Im exactly sure Tyler will attack. But if he does i will." Marx answered. Sky nodded. Even though she liked watching Marx work today she needed some girl advice.

"But really all i did was put baking soda and suddenly Kaboom! The whole batter exploded!" Zinic said. Zinic and Sky were covered in the white batter because of Zinic's unexpected explosion. "Sure you did." Sky answered. Zinic rolled her eyes. Typical Sky; Always saying 'sure you did ' to her. "Shouldnt you be in school Zinic? I mean youre still 13." Sky asked. "Well i did go but i.. I sorta skip my classes and came back to my house... But now i have batter covered shoes so you can be seeing me at school." Zinic said. Sky gave her a "really?" Expression then shook her head. "Now i have wash these." Sky said as she motioned to her clothes which were covered in the stuff. Zinic shrugged and grabbed a rag and began to clean while humming to a strangly familar song... Oh no. Did she still remember that song? It was a song Sky sung to herself while nusing her broken state.

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Sky remembered it so well. She read the words from a book in music class. She saw it as a way to cry over the death of a loved one. And thats what she did.

It took a while for Sky to reach home but when she did she was thankful that noone saw her like this. All dirty and covered with... Flies? Sky waited til she was close to the house to rip off her shirt. When she was so close she was about to take it off when she heard ,"Hey im standing right here." Sky jumped and saw Shadow with a hand on his hip behind her. He had that smirk of his. And a glint in his eye. Sky blushed and pulled down her shirt as fast as possible. How embarressing! A guy you just barely met just looked at what's under your shirt! Sky cowered down as her white muzzle turn a dark red. Shadow laughed. She looked so adorable... Wait what! Shadow mently slapped himself again as he looked at Sky. She was nearly at the door when Shadow thought that thought. Quickly she ran inside and slammed the door shut as she went to her room.

She finally took off the shirt and went into her private bathroom to take a shower. It wasnt that she didnt like sharing with Sparkle but she needed her own personal space when it came to this type of stuff.

After nice warm bath Sky came out changed in a white t-shirt with blue turtle neck sweater and black skinny jeans with her blue converses. When she was drying her hair she noticed no noises coming from the house. Sky widen her eyes. Tyler couldnt possibley be here right? Sky gulped as she opened the door. "H-hello?" She manged to say. No answer. She walked out with her quills still dripping wet as she did. Her nerves were a wreck. That murderous cat hopefully didnt get to Sparkle. She looked around the house searching for him or Sparkle. But no sign of either of them anywhere.

**Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! Sorry i couldnt help myself! So did Tyler get to Sparkle? Find out next chappie! For the mean time R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! So sorry for the cliffhanger but i couldnt help myself! Thanks for all of you who are reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. Each time i read a reveiw youll see me smiling like an idiot. Anyways this chapter is going to be a time skip to the day of the compition! Dont worry youll find out if Tyler was in Sky's house later. Also in you reviews please tell me if you want Shadow or Sky to win okay? Please vote fair okay! **

**As i said before, I dont own Shadow the hedgehog or the OCs im borrowing. **

**General POV **Sky was sleeping soundly in her fluffy bed. The sun was barely coming out in its normal position of the morning. Sky exhaled loudly as she turned on her side to get even more comfortable. This was an awsome way to spend a day. Sleeping in. How could anyone ever ruin this? "Wake up!" Sparkle yelled as she threw a pillow at Sky. "Five more minutes please!" She answered as covered her ears with her pillow. "Okay ill tell Flutterwing to give Shadow your position." Sparkle said as she turned away. "Im up!" Sky responded as she shot up like a bullet.

After Sky changed from her father's shirt to her normal clothes only that her short were black and reached a little above her knee than usual. Sky rubbed her eyes tiredly as she went to the table. The blue hedgehog's eyes wided as she saw pancakes stacked prefectly in her seat. Her mouth watered like a water fall. "This... Must... Be... The... Second... Best... day ever!" Sky yelled as she ran over to the pancakes. As Sky was about to pounce on her meal Sparkle snatched it away. "These are mine. You gotta eat something else." Sparkle explained as she took a bite of the pancakes. Sky pouted but obeyed. She opened the fridge and grabbed two frozen waffles and put them in the toaster. At least it wasnt pooped on yet.

"Hey did you feed Fire?" Sky asked. "Yes!" Sparkle mumbled through her full mouth.

_**Flashback to finish last chapter... As **Sky walked she used extra caution. Her heart was working overtime. Her breath were shallow but surprisingly silent. Sky walked around the whole house checking every room and found no Tyler but no Sparkle either. The remaining place she had to check was outside in the back but its just forest there. Then again the cat couldve gone through that way. With heavy steps Sky went outside. _

_There was no sign of the cat. But Sky saw her sister giggling while having her back towards their small little house. "What do you have there little S?" Sky said. The purple hedgehog turned around to reveal a red bird spreading its wings. "Can i keep him?" _

** Back to the present... **Sky ate quickly as she remembered that she had to go pick up Shadow before heading off. This was after all a friendly and private challenge. Right?

**Sky's POV** Appearantly no. The gang, Flutterwing and a whole alot of people. No pressure at all. "The course will began in 5 minutes. These courses will test 6 specialities. these include speed, strength, endurance, a test, and hand to hand combat which the two beings will be healed after their match." Flutterwing annouced. Okay i know ill do good but Sunshine looks like he might beat me. God why does these things keep happening to me?! I really need Hunter here. No! Bad Sky! Remember no more breaking down in front of everyone.

I saw the gang surrounding Sunshine. So maybe they want him as leader. But... No its just my nerves. Theyre just telling him how good i am right? Yeah thats right. Suddenly i feel a tap on my shoulder which causes me to jump. I turn around to see Mike raising an eyebrow at my action. "oh sorry Mike. Im just so nervous." I explained. He shrugged. "I came to wish you luck. Also Some say the glass is half full, others the glass is half empty, all I want to know is who's drank my water!" Mike answered. "Sorry Mike i have no idea who did. But ill let you know when i find the person." I said.

Only 2 minutes before we start this tests. I dont feel any good at all. Shadow on the other hand seems calm. I must look really nervous because next thing i know Shadow is glancing at me. "So what do you like so much about me that is causing you look at me so often?" I ask. "Huph. Youre nervous. I can tell." He replied. "Since when did you become a feeling reader?" I said. He growled but before he could answer Flutterwing's voice told us to go to the first test station.

The course was a large open field with a few hoops here and there in place where you would speed up and two flags on the end. Nothing really hard. All you have to worry about is your time. And that shouldnt be too hard since im a really fast runner. I looked at Shadow who still seemed calm. I inhaled as i blocked at Flutterwing's instructions. Same old instructions; Run to the other side, grab the flag there, and make it back faster than your opponent. I was in my own little world until the pink hedgehog called Shadow up to run first. He walked up and in the sound of the horn he shot out like a bullet.

He was fast ill give him that but when he was the fastest he hit a hoop. It slowed him down a bit but for the most part he was running. Jumping over the hoops he made it to the other side and finally to the flag. He kept running as he got nearer and used the flag pole to bounce back heading towards us. He kept running until he came to the hoops. Jumping and running seemed to be his speciality because soon he was here giving the flag back to Flutterwing. "1 minute but 5 second penalty for hitting the hoop." Flutterwing acknowledged us. 1 minute and 5 seconds. Pretty hard to beat even though im fast. "Sky youre next!" Thats when my heat stopped. I walked slowly to the line and felt that my mouth was dry as hell. I felt my heart pounding in my ears. Then the horn went off.

I ran as fast as i could. I jumped every hoop as i ran. I ran as mylife depended on it. Before i knew it i was about to grab the flag. I grabbed it and ran back. My heart was pumping in a fast beat. I jumped the hoops and was breathing shallowly. I barely avoided the last hoop but the way i was moving i was going to run faster than Shadow's time. Suddenly something tripped me. I lost my complete balance and next thing i knew i was gonna fall. Right before i reached the line. Great. When i fell i reached out and gave the flag to Flutterwing. "1 minute and..." She started off. Great. Now Sunshine would be gloat saying why didnt i win this match. "4seconds! 1 minute and 4 seconds!" Flutterwing told us. I won! I won. But i was on the floor so it wouldnt help me get up. Winning didnt help me up. No. Shadow did. "Congrates Sky. But you might not win next time." He said.

The strength test is just when they put heavy books on your hands. The last one there is the winner. I barely lasted on this last time. This is a major uh oh.

Shadow already had 5 books and i had 4. Five minutes already past and im almost tired. Another 2 books for Shadow and... Wait why three books for me? I almost dropped them when they put them on. Damn these are getting heavy. I look over to Shadow who is also starting to show that he's getting tired. Barely. I suckle in a big breathe of air but it doesnt help. And there's 2 more books for each of us. After a minute or so i start to lose my balance. Oh no oh no oh no please no! But too late. Im on the ground with the books on my stomache. "Shadow wins!" eh.

The endurance test is kinda easy even though I didnt pass this. But i won all the other ones. Now this test is just about doing push ups. The first one to quit or stop to rest loses. I lost because i stopped to rest.

90. 91. 92. 93. 94. Oh god my arms are killing me. 95. Shadow is tough to beat but hey i am too. 97. 98... Oh god make him lose already. 99... 100. We're both sweating and hoping that the other stops. At least i am. 102. 103. I cant! I suddenly fall. But for some reason when i rolled over on my back Shadow fell to. You see Shadow was right next to me. And now when i rolled over he landed on my breasts . "Shadow wins!" Flutterwing announces. "Uh Shadow... Can you get off?!" I said. Im sure i must be blushing like mad. After he caught his breathe he got off. "Sorry. About. That." He said as he turned away. 2 to 1. Great. Im gonna lose.

The test of the test is a written test. All it is just some basic stuff. First aid, plant knowelge, animal knowelge, and that stuff. Im gonna pass this. **  
**

I look at my test scores. 94% correct of 70 questions. Thats good. Really good. But i couldve done better though. Shadow got 91%. It was close but hey i won! I won! I won! I look at Shadow. "I won!" I say as i stick out my tongue at him. He smirks at me. Oh god. Okay i will admit it. That smirk of his attractive but im still sticking with Hunter. Plus Shadow doesnt look the romantic type. "Dont bet that you can beat me on hand to hand combat. I can blow up space ships with these hands." He shows his hands just to emphasize it.

"We need a clean fight. No blood. No dirty tricks. Play fair and like i said. No. Blood." Futterwing gave us her serious face. Which means if she sees a tiny drop of blood, we're dead. Shadow gave me a devilish smirk and ran torwards me with full force. I was paralzed. I saw him have a balled fist heading towards me. Great. Finally regaining my movement i block the punch that wouldve hit my stomache. "Nice try Sunshine..." I whisper into his ear when he was still try to make that punch hit me. I threw his fist away from me and ran in back of him.

I was about to kick him so he could fall but he dodge it and i ended up falling. "How does that feel?" He asked as he tried to punch me. Once more i dodged it only with a close call. Again and again he delivered punches and kicks which i dodged and blocked easily. I couldnt hurt this guy. I mean each time i tried to i got second thoughts. I heard Sparkle and the others cheering for us. And why were Zinc and Mike singing Twinkle twinkle little star? Who knew with those two?

"Did Hunter ever know that he dated a girl who talked about how she was so strong but couldnt even deliver a small punch? Poor Hunter." Shadow whispered in my ear. Oh hell no! He didnt just bring up Hunter. No. .That.

Something took over that soon i found myself feeling tinglingly. I looked at my fur which was turning navy blue. Oh that basturd!

I ran at him with full force and started punching him. I was blinded by anger. Anger that he had the fucking nerve to talk about Hunter. Suddenly i stopped because i saw that Shadow fell but got back up again. I needed to calm down. This side is the one side i should NEVER let loose. I suckled in big gushes of air as i thought about happy memories. Soon i saw my fur turning back to its normal cobalt blue. But i was tired as hell so was Shadow. We both fell on the floor. "Lets. Do. Not. Do. That. Again." I said. "Agreed."

**Okay kinda short but hey its a chapter isnt it? Anyways please vote. It was 2 to 2 so it was a tie and you guys are the tie breakers! And me too but i dont really matter. R&R please. (I dont even know what R&R stands for you guys but for me it stands for Review & Review!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating but I've busy with family issues. And I've been trying to decide who i would want to win and i got it! **

**General POV **Sky sat on the grass with her ribs in bandages and Shadow was leaning on the door with his eyes closed. He too had bandages covering his ribs. Sky sighed. She shouldnt have turned to her "bad" side on Shadow. He was just trying to help pump her up. But still it wasnt right what he said. Sky sighed as she began to pull out grass with her gloved hands. Shadow heard her sigh and opened an eyelid. "So what happens to the person who won?" Shadow asked. "If you won you will usually get a ceremony or party as Zinc puts it. There Flutterwing would give you a little badge like this one." Sky slowly took out a small metal badge with bright red fire in the top left, bluish water in the top right, white wind in the bottom left, and what looked like a green tree in a the bottom right surround in a purple ring in the palm of her hand. "Each explorer has this but just that the rings have different colors. Purple stands for leadership. The second in command which is Isis has white.

"Andrew and Alicia have blue like my fur and Zinc and Sabina have green. If you won you would get this one and Flutterwing would either put me as second or make me get a green one since im a good scout. But hey, as long as i get to do this." Sky paused as she closed her fingers around it. She gently looked directly in Shadow's eyes. "Im happy." She told him as Shadow cocked his head slightly. Sky acted so much like Sonic. Could they have meet or something? Pushing all those questions to the side he stared back at the sunset. "So what's your story?" Sky asked. Shadow turned back and looked at her grimly. "Okay okay. You dont want to talk about your past." Sky stated while putting her hands up in defense.

"Its not that, just that i dont know my past. I only know what happened me a little while back. I dont even know if my name _is _Shadow the hedgehog. I only go with that name is because that's what they called me by." Shadow explained. "Who?" Sky asked. "Sonic, his friends, Dr. Eggman, and Rouge." The black hedgehog answered. Sky bit her lip. "You know Sonic?" She asked. "We helped each other at times." He said. The female hedgehog nodded as her mind drifted into thought. A comfortable silence settled between the two. Sky looked down at herself. Her blue vest had patches of dirt as did her black shorts. The blue hedgehog took out a cloud shaped locket that caught Shadow's eye. "Did Hunter give you that?" He asked. **  
**

"So you know about Hunter. Well yeah. He gave it to me before he... It was right when he died. He put it in my hand and closed my fingers around them saying that he was sorry for not giving it to me sooner and that he loved me." She answered with tears stinging in her green eyes. She opened it reveal a yellow and black hedgehog who must have been Hunter on the left side and another picture on the right side. "Who are they?" Shadow asked pointing a picture towards the photo. There was a red male hedgehog with a long sleeved shirt and jeans smiling while carrying a little giggling blue female hedgehog with a white dress, blue bow and blue dress shoes. There was smiling blue female hedgehog in a lime green blouse, her quills tied up in a neat pony tail and black shirt with a small purple hedgehog wrapped in a white bundle in her arms.

"Theyre Sparkle's parents. And my family." Sky answered. "What do you mean by Sparkle's parents? Arent they yours too?" Shadow asked. "When i trust you more ill explain. But til then," She quickly closed the locket and put it away, "Youll have to think about that." Before Shadow could answer, the door opened startling him. He went off to the side as Flutterwing held out a paper towards both of them. "Sky. Shadow. Please read the paper. Everything is on there." And with that the busy pink hedgehog went back inside. "So you wanna read it out loud?" Sky asked. "Cant you read?" The ebony hedgehog answered gruffly. "Oh fine."

"Sky and Shadow i would like to say thank you for your time and effort you took to compete in Endurance, speed,knowledge and fight skills in which i was amazed at how..." Sky skipped head and found the place where she looking for. "Sadly i had to choose only one. After carefully thinking it over i have choosen..." Sky's eyes widen as Shadow began reading the name.

"Shadow the hedgehog."

Said hedgehog smirked as he looked over to Sky. She sighed and smiled sadly. "Well i guess you won." she said as she started to walk away. "Wait. When is the ceremony?" Shadow asked as he dropped the paper and walked over to Sky. "Its usually the following night. The time it starts should be around 7:00 but the ceremony takes up a hour so the celebration starts at 8:00. The ceremony is just Flutterwing give aspeech then me giving you my badge and her giving us our new ranks which would take up the hour." She explained. Shadow nodded as he looked up at the sky. It was dusk and if Tyler was still here it would be dangerous. He sighed as he looked at the blue hedgehog. "You cant walk home alone. If you people told me that Tyler was crazy enough to kill his own family ill walk you home." He said as he pushed her along.

The two walked along slowly in the quiet town. Houses had their lights on and it was generally calm. "Wait we need to tell Zinc who won since she hosts the party." Sky said as she walked over to The bakery. At the door the sign Open was still out. 'Good. Maybe i can buy something.' Sky thought as she entered the store. "Zinc you home?" Sky called out. The teenage cat came out with yawn. "Yeah?" She said as she stretched. "Guess who's the new leader?" Sky asked sadly. "You?" "Nope. Its Sunshine here." Sky pointed to the ebony hedgehog. "So i guess i should start with the party decorations?" Zinc asked.

**Short chapter but a chapter** **nevertheless. Okay so please send in how your OC dresses, acts, and favorite food (Optional. just so i can know what type of foods i should add) at a party. Ill pm you if i didnt get any info. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! So those who didn't send in their OC's party clothes i chose for them. I really didn't want the guys to be too formal but when i saw what they're wearing i was like 'They look cute and attractive.' Anyways lets continue shall we? **

**General POV **It was 6:00 and Sky and Sparkle were having breakfeast. Well at least Sparkle was.

Sky shook her head as Sparkle once more ate pancakes in her face. "Really lil Sis?" The blue hedgehog asked. "Yes." Sparkle answered. Sky ruffled the younger hedgehog's quills as she walked out, heading towards Zinc's bakery to help her out. The walk to the center of the village from Sky's house was beautiful since the trees created an arch over the ground. Running at full speed Sky reached the bakery in no time. "Hi Zinc." She said as she entered the kitchen. "Hey Sky. You came to help cook right?" The purple cat asked as she was making batter for cake. Sky nodded as she grabbed the defrosted baby back ribs to marginate. "Remember i bake, you cook." Zinc said as she put in the cake mix into a baking pan.

_Later at 12:00... _Zinc wiped the sweat off her forehead as she opened the oven for the last time to take out a cherry pie. "You done Sky?" She asked while she turned off the oven. "Just as soon as i finish putting this on the table at the school gym." Sky answered as she headed out. It was a Saturday so the school lended the gym to host the party. It was a good thing since Zinc's bakery wasnt very far. The first table was filled with different types of foods like hot dogs, pizza, sandwiches, BBQ ribs, tacos, and drinks like punch and bottles of alcoholic beverages. Not that any of the villagers were drunkards but everyone does enjoy a drink every once in a while ,right? "All this for me?" A voice said startling Sky.

Sky turned around to see Shadow leaning on the door way. "Hey better enjoy it Sunshine. Anyways you ready?" Sky answered. Shadow nodded before turning to leave. "I just have to talk to Flutterwing before this thing starts." He said as he left. Shrugging Sky looked around taking the gym's boring decor. "Sparkle and Kiki should be here by now." The blue hedgehog mummered. "Here we are Sis!" Sparkle yelled as she and Kiki walked in. Kiki was holding boxes full of bags of balloons and red, blue and black party banners and other decorations. "So lets hurry up finish this up so we can get ready." Sky said as Sparkle brought up a chair to stand on. Kiki nodded as she grabbed a balloon and started to blow it up.

_2:00 _Sparkle sighed as she finished putting up the last banner. "Good job girls. Now go get ready." Sky said. "Ill meet you here. Im going to go change in Zinc's house." Kiki notified. Sky and Sparkle nodded as they started heading home. "So little S, who's gonna take care of your pet?" Sky asked. "He can take care of himself. Could you help me with my hair Sky?" Sparkle asked. Sky smiled. "Of course kid." She answered. "Thanks." Sparkle said sweetly. Unknown to them a pair of cat eyes watched their every move, plotting an evil scheme...

The two reach the house and unlocked the front door. "Okay we'll first take showers then change and then worry about your hair 'kay?" Sky asked. Sparkle nodded and headed upstairs with her cobalt sister. Sparkle went to her room while Sky went to hers. Opening the door Sky looked in her closet. Sky was leaning towards more being a tom boy than anything else. But still she did enjoy some shirts sometimes and the occasional dress. Not many dresses though. Looking through her shirts she picked one that was white with black stripes and black mini shirt. But a dress caught her eye. It was white with one long left sleeve that reached up to her elbow and had those flaps that are on dresses. "Ill wear this one." Sky said to herself. Sky grabbed her towel and heading to the shower.

Sky looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her quills a little before going to help Sparkle. She sighed, putting the brush down and walked towards Sparkle's room. " im coming in little S." Sky announced opening the door. She looked at Sparkle who had a black dress that swirled at the end into a flower. Sparkle had changed her white gloves for black gloves and had black flats. "Need help?" Sky asked. Sparkle nodded and pulled up a chair near the mirror. "That's Mom's favorite dress right?" Sparkle asked as her ears flatted a bit. Sky nodded before ruffling her hair."Could put my hair into a bun but leave out my bang?" The purple hedgehog asked. Her sister nodded as she grabbed hair products and began to get to work.

Sky had finished doing her little sister's hair and was doing hers. She looked in the mirror one more time looking at her quills. She had her bang covering her eye like always only that she had curled the bottom of her hair. Sky picked up a blue bow with white polka dots. She clipped it on to the side of her bang. Sky sighed and picked up her captin's badge. "Last time ill wear you before you go to get on someone else." Sky whispered sadly. Pinning it to her dress she walked out. "Could you help put my locket on?" Sky asked. Sparkle nodded and helped her. And with that Sky and Sparkle walked side by side to the school's cafeteria.

The two female hedgehogs smiled as they went inside. She noticed a familar gorilla mingling with the others. "Hi Spencer!" Sparkle said as she went over to shake his hand. Spencer Timothy Metzner is a gray, blue, red, silver, gold, & orange colored 22 year old male gorilla. He has blue eyes, walks on his own 2 legs not on his knuckles, has silver& gold shoes, earrings, chains, a silver& gold cross necklace around his neck, 14 lighting bolt shaped scars across his chest, wears a leather jacket, and has 14 silver& gold bracelets with spikes around both his left & right arms & wrists.

Alicia had a 'V' neck black dress all the way to her knees with red frilly linings on the skirt and long sleeves with bell bottoms and red linings, also with a few ruby sequins on the chest down to her skirt. Wears black dress boots up to her calves with one red buckle on the top and an onix necklace. Isis ,who was next to her, had cute black bow on her right ear, thin-strap orange dress with feathered skirt that goes down to knees, black gloves with lace cuffs, black converse boots with orange laces

Andrew was wearing a classic tuxedo which is black and white, but with a green tie and a black fedora hat with a green ribbon around it. Sabina was wearing black and pink tiger shorts with a bright green shirt that hangs off of one shoulder ,she wears white heels and a white bow in her hair. Sky smirked as she saw Sabina hanging out with Andrew who was Sabina's object of affection at the moment. It took a long time for Sky to make her talk about it since of her history. Sabina after all had to kill two people... Shrugging it off she saw Mike making a joke that she didnt quite hear but she heard Shayden and Icee laugh at it.

Icee was wearing a long, dark blue dress with a white silky rope along the middle. A silver sparkly jewel is on the chest of the dress. She wears black tights and dark blue high healed shoes. Shayden was wearing a long turquoise colored dress, along with blue tights and turquoise, high-healed shoes. She still wore her same necklace, but instead of the one gold and one blue bracelet on each wrist, she had all gold bracelets, and her white gloves became more fancy looking. Sky turned to see Kiki talking with Zinc and Storm. Kiki had a red and black checker design dress with a ribbon zipper starting from her stomach to the top and transparent straps. Zinc had a dress that was white on the top half but purple bottom half with purple glitter dress shoes. Storm had a black with white stripes hoodie with a red shirt underneath, black jeans, and black and white converses.

In the corner was Marx with a black hoodie and black cargo shorts. Bella and her gang were about to sit down in the chairs that were set up in the cafeteria. Bella had a blue shirt with black skinny jean and her casual boots. Alex had a hot pink dress whose straps had a white bow the end of each one, white belt and pink high heels. Max had a white tank top with an unbuttoned maroon long sleeved, grey jeans and black converses.

Sky spotted Shadow leaning against the stage. Walking up to him she started with her usual greeting. "Hi Sunshine." Sky said. Shadow glared at her. He still didnt like his nickname but sadly the female hedgehog was stubborn as a mule. "So why arent you wearing anything fancy?" Sky asked. "I don't like parties." Was the simple response. "Still it's your celebration so you needed to get dressed up. Never mind." Sky said. It was no use getting him angry at the moment. She noticed Flutterwing step onto the stage. That was the cue for everyone to sit down and that the ceremony was starting.

The ceremony was simple. First Flutterwing announced every explorers' place, said explorers would come up to the stage, staying there while the pink hedgehog said a summary on each of their personality on the job. Then Flutterwing made a summary on the team as a whole. After that Flutterwing introduced the newest member and told them their good qualities and called up the person who lost in this case was Sky. Sky would have to unpin her badge and give it to Shadow. Flutterwing would give her new place and badge. Sky bit her lip as she sat down next Sparkle and Shadow. Sparkle thankfully had other kids to talk and play with but still she had to be next to Sky in public parties and such.

_7:40 _The explorers stood tall and proud as Flutterwing explained their bravery for venturing deep into unknown territory. Zinc was technically an honorary explorer so she couldn't be up there with them. The science part of team also stood proud and tall. Their badges were out like everyone else's. Their color was gold. Sky faked a smiled enjoying the last moments of being called captain.

_7:50 _Flutterwing had finished telling everyone about Shadow's qualities. "Sky please come up here." Flutterwing said as Shadow nodded towards her. 'Here goes my badge.' Sky thought. She started to unpin her badge from her dress and walked up in front of Shadow. She smiled sadly but was ready to hand her badge to the ebony hedgehog. "Sky, Shadow has informed me that he wishes for you to keep your badge and your position." Flutterwing said. "And i second that thought." Flutterwing added.

**Please tell me if this chapter was good! Thanks! **

**Waffle Queen Out! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not posting a new chapter but I've been really busy and stressed as i mentioned in my other stories because of school. They changed my homeroom and now i need to find out if i get a new locker and similar stuff like that. Really stressful but i decided that you guys deserve a chapter. So enough of my ranting. **

**I don't own Shadow the hedgehog or anything aside from the plot and my ocs.**

**General POV **"Did i hear right? Did you just say Shadow gave me leadership back?" Sky asked with a shocked expression plastered onto her face. "I didn't want your position. I just wanted to prove you wrong. " Shadow answered. Next thing he knew he was being bear hugged by the cobalt hedgehog. "This is so nice of you!" Sky said while burying her head into the ebony's white tuff of hair on his chest. Sky was silently crying out of relief and joy. Relief of not having to give up her badge and joy because well, why not? "Yeah well don't go spreading it around. Even though everyone here knows now." Shadow said with a roll of his eyes. Great. Now his tough i-dont-care attitude is now soiled because he made a girl happy. He looked down at Sky. 'Maybe it isn't all that bad.' He thought.

**At the gym... **Sky grabbed Sparkle's hand and walked over to the tables with food. "Alright you can go and hang out with Flame but stay inside the gym, eat and have fun kiddo." Sky said as she let go of her sister's hand. Sparkle smiled and ran off to find her red cat friend. "Boo!" Sky jumped as she turned around. She saw Mike and Corey hegfox. Corey was part hedgehog, fox, wolf, lizard, is 18, has 3 Fox tails with à blue tip and has black quills and green belly fur. "Don't do that!" Sky said lightly hitting both of them on their arm. They laughed and went to mingle with the crowd. Sky shook her head as she remembered when Zinc entered and her party. They did something to everyone who was passed out on the floor and for those who were drunk but hadn't passed out yet they dared them to do ridiculous but hilarious things.

Sky looked at Storm who was already eyeing the bottles of beer in the cooler. Sky walked up and patted his back. "This time don't dance around with a bowl on your head." She whispers in his ear. Storm blushes but grabs a bottle. Sky smiled innocently before grabbing herself one. She popped it open and took a sip while walking off to find Sabina. Said fox was talking to Andrew about their past. They smiled at each other and Sky got the feeling that she shouldn't interrupt. The DJ was playing techno music and some residents had started dancing. Sky looked at them. Noticing that Alicia was trying to decide what size of the cherry pie she get the cobalt hedgehog decided she should get some food as well. She took a sip from the bottle again she went over to get some ribs.

Sky took a bite out of the rib and stood watching her 'sister' play with the few kids around in the village. This reminded her of Hunter's and her promotion dance. They were dating and that night was special since Sky had her first kiss. Sky sighed as she put down the rib's bone. She frowned as she felt tears in her eyes as memories of that night flashed in her eyes. 'Stay happy. Its alright. Its going to be alright.' Sky repeated in her head. She shook her head and walked out to get away from the painful memories. Sky stopped on a small hill and sat down and sobbed silently while looking up at the brightly shining stars and the full moon.

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without and just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of, together all the while_

"Aren't you suppose to be enjoying yourself at the party?" Shadow asked as he stood beside the blue hedgehog. Sky roughly wiped her eye and got her tough girl act. "I-Its a beautiful night... C-Couldnt miss it." She softly answered. This earned her a "humph" from the ebony hedgehog. "Okay i miss Hunter. I dont know why but as soon as you came more and more dreams were filled about him. Im scared that my whole will be clouded of those nightmares and the guilt that i couldnt help Hunter." Sky added. Shadow sighed as he sat down and embraced Sky in an akward-comforting hug.

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before_

"But one thing that his death has taught me was that life continues. Even if you dont to go through it by yourself." Sky said as she cuddled up closer to Shadow's tuft of white chest fur. Shadow sat there not responding making Sky think she was just troubling him. "I must be a pain in the ass right now so im gonna go." Sky said as she stood up and dusted off her dress. She turned to go back inside. "Wait." Shadow's voiced called to her. Sky stood still as she heard said hedgehog standing up.

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go _

Shadow walked in front of Sky and tried to find the right words. 'Damn how can this be so hard?' He thought. Sky's emerald eyes watched him carefully. Those emerald eyes had haunted his dreams almost all of his dreams. Why? Well Andrew had said it was because he was in love, but that couldnt be true. Of course not. Right? But maybe it was. After all Sky wasnt a bad looker. Not by a long shot. He closed his crimson eyes and looked up for a second.

_____Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go _

Skywatched the ebony hedgehog closely and tilted her head to the side a bit. Why doesnt he just let be in misery inside where it was at least more warmer? Sky rubbed her furry arms as the cold wind blew threw her fur. Sometimes this planet could be a pain in the ass. But thats just what Sky loved about it. Its mysteries were just so prefect to solve. 'Just like Shadow's' Sky thought and smiled sadly as she realized that she liked solving mysteries. Maybe Sparkle was righ; maybe she did have strong loving feelings.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything  
Far as the eye_ _can see under your command  
I will be your guardian when all is crumbling  
I'll steady your hand_

Now how does a hedgehog express his feelings without being all sappy? If only they had a book intitled,'How to express your feeling without looking like a lover boy'. Shadow clenched his teeth as he thought hard. What if she rejected his feelings? He turned away at that thought hurtfully imagining it already. No no he had to think about the positive outcomes. He stepped forward and grabbed Sky's arms gently. His crimson eyes stared into her green eyes. Sky opened her mouth to speak but Shadow put a finger to her lips. 'Well here goes nothing.' He thought as he removed his finger and pressed his lips to Sky's.

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time, time and time again  
Younger now than we were before_

Skylet a muffled sound as she felt Shadow's lips againist hers. She hadnt been kissed in a long time so this was a slightly werid sensation for her again. After a few seconds she got used to it and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck while said hedgehog wrapped his arms on her back. Soon the two parted because they needed air. Sky put her head to Shadow's chest as she listened to a heart beat she had yet to learn.

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

Shadow sighed in relief because he didnt recieve a slap across his face like he had expected. So this was going better than he had hoped for. Now he could just tell her how he feels or he could keep his trap shut and let her imagination fill in the blanks. Even though the second option sounded really appealing, he knew he had to explain himself to the blue hedgehog. He closed his eyes as he prepared himself to pour out his heart to Sky. _  
_

_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

Sky cuddled up closer to Shadow and felt his body heat radiate onto her. She sighed comfortly as she breathed slowly and felt like time had stopped. Memories of her past faded away for the time being as Sky enjoyed being held tenderly. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. She was shocked that Shadow had taken a liking to her who annoyed him everytime they saw each other. But opposites attract right? At least that's what the female blue hedgehog hoped.

_We're pulling apart and coming  
Together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together  
Pull it together, together again_

"Sky" Shadow started. "I had a warm feeling each time i thought about you after Flutterwing gave us that letter. I could still your beautiful green eyes haunting my dreams. I dreamt about you and soon i couldnt get you out of my thoughts. I asked Andrew what was happening to me and he simply answered that i had fallen in love with you. And at first i wasnt okay with it. To me at first you were the annoying little girl who need to annoy me every single day." He paused as he saw Sky pout. "Im not that annoying." She retorted. "Of course you arent." Shadow said sarcastically and with a roll of his eyes.

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go _

Sky chuckled a little and looked up. "So to sum your words up you like me?" She said. "Like is an understatement. Need or want is about right. Sky do you want to be my... ." Shadow said before he felt some gaint gust of wind started blowing down on them. Soon a huge shadow in the shape of a spaceship began to be noticeable. "Dont let me go." Sky pleaded with the same tone she had used when Sparkle's mother began to die. It was filled of fear and misery and Shadow knew she scared of that ship. "I wont let anyone hurt you." He said comfortly but he knew that those words never soothe a person. It was too dark so when the ship landed the two hedgehogs couldnt see it exactly. Slowly the doors began to open...

**Waffle Queen out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! I got a new hair cut which for some reason gave me some random inspiration. Primus I'm werid. :/ Anyways sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter but hopefully this will satisfy you.**

**I dont own any SEGA characters nor the ocs I'm using.**

**General POV **Sky stood behind Shadow, waiting for any excuse to run into the gym and grab Sparkle to take her home. For the first time in a while, Sky had to admit she wanted just run away from fear. She gulped as she saw Shadow tense up. What if he couldnt handle the people coming out of ship? Are they even from Mobius? She closed her eyes and let her feelings go turmoil. She shouldnt have told Shadow her feelings. Why did everything she love always have had to be hurt in some kind of way? Sparkle was hurt because her parents died when she was so little. It wouldnt surprise her if her friends were also hurt. Sky clenched Shadow's gloved hand tighter as tears seeped through her closed eye lids. Thats when she heard the voice she never expected to hear again.

"Come little buddy. Maybe Shadow's here."

Sky cocked her head to the side as she thought that it was all in her head.

"Sonic, i dont think he's here."

So it wasnt in her head. The female hedgehog gulped as she tried to piece together everything. She smiled as she realized how stupid she was acting. "Sonic?" She called out,letting go of Shadow's hand. Said hedgehog eyed her but he didn't interferer. Sky stepped closer slowly until she saw the male cobalt hedgehog. He didnt look any different than he had when he was a child, Sky noted. She stood behind him and watched as he talked or argued with his friends, Sky supposed. Sky cocked her hip out and crossed her arms. He wasnt the brightest one of the family she remembered. It wasnt until a pink hedgehog noticed her and jumped.

"Bout time you decided to visit Sonikku. Did you forget little old me?" Sky said with cocky accent. "Sky? Is it really you?" Sonic answered as he was being hugged by said hedgehog. "I missed you Sonikku. You never wrote like you said you would." Sky said as her grip tightened and tears formed in her eyes again. "Im sorry little sis, but i kinda forgot." Sonic answered. "Im only younger by 12 minutes." Sky retorted. She pouted but smiled happily that she had her twin here in front of her. "Oh Sky, these my friends: Amy and Tails." Sonic said as he pointed to each mobian. The female blue hedgehog waved. "Ill be right back so dont leave." Sky said as she went back where she left Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, i want you to meet my brother." She said as they saw her dragging someone but the dark figure blended in with the night. And they're probably a whole lot of other Shadows out there, right? That was what they all thought before they recongized the figure. "Shadow!" Amy yelled as she rushed over to hug him. "Im guessing you all know him?" Sky asked as she stood a few feet in front of Shadow. They all nodded and finally took a look around. Sonic looked at Shadow who looked like he was ready to kill anyone. And why was he alone with Sky? Maybe he could ask that later. Well maybe not. He after all had a right; Sky was his sister. But before he asked Tails asked the question he didnt want to answer.

"How come we never seen you with Sonic, Sky?" The small fox asked.

The two twins flinched as they tried to piece their story into words. 'Should i tell them?' Sky thought. Maybe she could use the 'Its getting late' excuse and pretend to forget about it tomorrow. But most likely the fox would ask again. She sighed as she realized she had to tell. The good side , Sky found, was that Shadow would know. His kind gesture of giving her back her rank had earned her trust and what she concluded, her heart. She looked at Shadow trying to read his facial expression for courage. She and said hedgehog met gazes. Sky turned back and looked at Sonic who nodded. "I guess its about time you guys heard the story." Sonic said finally. "Ill tell it Sonikku." Sky added.

"Well like any married couple, our parents were happy to know that they were having a baby. They got even more happier when they found out our mom was having twins. The thing was our parents knew this other couple who also were having a baby. The couple, Aphrodite and Samuel, were living right next to the family for some time now and mother and Aphrodite would like to go to the same places together after they really got to know each other. The soon to be parents got really close to the point where they wanted their due dates at the same time.

"Well they did but it didnt end very well. Sonic and I were born prefectly fit and healthy while Aphrodite's an Samuel's... their labor went under complications. The baby lived long enough for the parents to see her but after 1 hour of her birth, she stopped breathing. Our parents were devastated to learn that the baby had died. That same night the nurse,who was a friend of Aphrodite, had taken me and Sonic out of the nusery. She put the baby's identity on my crib so i was taken to Aphrodite's room. They actually thought that the doctors had revived her. They gave me my name.

"A few days afterward, they went home but found out that my real mom and dad didnt have their baby girl. When Aphrodite showed me to them, they figured out that i was switched. My real parents then firgured out that i could stay with them but when i reached a certain age, me and Sonic would have to know. I guess you know the rest. My new family moved here, i grew up for the rest of my life here, Sparkle was born some where in between my life, her and my parents died, i had Hunter as a boyfriend, he died, I became the head explorer here, and i met the love of my life." Sky concluded her story and backed up until she was beside Shadow.

"And who may that be?" Sonic asked with an unusual hint of hostility in his voice. 'Uh oh. Here comes big brother protective side.' Sky thought. Maybe it was a bit too soon to say that she had met the love of her life. But it was the truth, right? Sky looked up and prayed that Shadow _wasn't_ a phase of growing up. She didnt want to lose those feelings she got around him. Oh no she never wanted to lose those wonderful feelings. Sonic cleared his throat to emphasize that he wanted an answer now. Sky looked at Shadow and smiled sweetly. Shadow gazed back and gave her his seductive smirk. Sky would have to ask if he made that smirk sexy on purpose or he just didn't know how his smirk could effect a girl. Sky decided he did know.

"Well he's... Shadow." Sky finally said with a blush. Sonic had to understand. She was a girl and she wasn't a little girl anymore. Even though sometimes she tended to act like it. She gulped as she waited for Sonic's temper to show one of its unusual appearances. "I guess i can trust him. He after all save me and a whole lot of planets." The blue blur said with a sigh. 'Well there goes my little sister, growing up.' Sonic thought sadly. "You guys should stay at my house for tonight. I bet you guys haven't slept in a house in a very long time." Sky added as she motioned to the woods. "I guess we can stay for tonight." Tails said after seeing Amy's puppy eyes. "Great! Then i can show you guys around here tomorrow." Sky said before Sparkle came up to her.

"Who are these people, Sky?" Sparkle asked. "Some friends. They'll stay with us for tonight." The female blue hedgehog answered. The younger girl nodded while she yawned and began to head home. "Come on. Ill show you guys to our house." Sparkle called out. The three visitors smiled and walked after her. Shadow turned over to Sky and looked her in the eyes. "So I'm the love of your life?" Shadow asked as he reached for her gloved hands. It was a bit of trouble since he wasn't used to showing affection. "Of course. When i say i like someone, in reality im saying i want to be involved with everything about you." Sky responded with warm tone. "Sky before Sonic came here to ruin our moment, i wanted to ask you..." Shadow said before Sky put a finger to his mouth. "I know. And the answer is yes." She said before they started to walk to her house.

Again unaware of four pair of eyes were watching them. "Soon, my dear you will take her place. You will destroy everything she has ever worked for. But until then, study her. Gestures, the way she talks, how she walks. Anything about her, you must learn and practice and prefect it. Do you understand, Thorn?" A recognizable voice said.

"Of course, Tyler. I will do so with pleasure. I will enjoy tearing apart her relationship with that hedgehog especially." A person said in Sky's voice.

"Excellent."


End file.
